Desiree
Desiree “Bloodlust”, was Claymore No 3, deceased, killed by Grace in Alphonse. She is an offensive type. Her symbol resembles a sharp capital "M" with the outer lines bent to resemble fangs. There´s also a long vertical line running through it in the center. She is the member of the top 5 claymores and is in charge of Alphonse. She can often be seen with No 4 Amelia and is over 100 years old. She fought against Blanc at an unknown point in time and lost, making her set on improving her skills in order to match him in combat. Her Y.I.D. is likely a vampire bat. Appearance Desiree is about 1.80 in height and with a protective hood over her head to keep the sunlight away. She has short hair which she has tucked behind her ears and it doesn't even reach the base of her skull. She has an eerie presence, like a dreadful aura that´s better to avoid than to interact with. She´s still stunning and hypnotic in her appearance like a nocturnal predator. She has a calm facial expression with a maniacal and excited smile, baring her slightly abnormal canines. They are slightly longer and pointed like a Yoma's. Powers/Abilities Her fighting style involves inflicting severe bleeding cuts with lightning speed, letting her victims bleed out while she drinks their still warm blood. She has revealed that her bites give ecstasy on par with or greater than an awakening and usually leave them in a delirious state. In this state, she can stop drinking their blood and give them orders which they must obey. Her passive ability allowed her to resist awakening longer than most claymores ever could. Her ability, bloodlust, allows her to regenerate even major wounds from the blood of her victims, numb any pain in her body, and multiplies her speed. She enjoys the taste of blood, bathing in it, especially after it got pumped up with adrenaline after battle. She will often disregard the Organization's no human death policy and kill just to strengthen her abilities or just for the taste of their blood. History Since the death of Medea, Desiree had been dead set on tasting Grace’s blood and searched for her together with No 4 Amelia. By coincidence Rae pointed her in the right direction by assigning a mission to her to retrieve Gloria. She invaded Noble's territory together with Psyche and Amelia in search for Gloria and met Grace in the former town of Dabi accidentally, immediately confronted her stating she would have no idea how much trouble she saved her. (c101) The ensuing confrontation took place within a specially prepared ice cave. Desiree brought along specially made boots and a claw to better combat Grace and drink her blood. On the first attempt, Desiree quickly defeated Grace and prepared to drink her blood. However, Grace regained her fighting spirit and renewed combat with Desiree. Joyful that Grace was fighting seriously, Desiree used her unique ability to fight grace, drinking the blood of humans and a yoma to grant her healing abilities and a non-existent sense pain. Grace decided that she would kill Desiree for her infraction of the Organization's rules while Desiree revealed that Grace has killed 1/10 the amount of humans that Desiree had killed in her long life and told her that yoma are in fact humans who have been infected by the Organization. In this fierce battle, Grace has her right arm cut off and minced, realizing for the first time that she can't regenerate or reject the damage on her arm as it wasn't touching her body. However, Grace is able to fight back against Desiree whom was holding back in order to drink her "fresh" by using the Empress' suit to act as a makeshift arm. Desiree is later defeated when Grace uses her special ability to kill her, deciding to take Desiree's person and unique abilities over her hundred years of seasoning. Desiree's body was then reduced to dust. Desiree later appeared in Grace's Mental World as a silver skeleton, causing the world to have bloody rain and rivers of blood. Grace demanded Desiree show her how to stop her "Bloodlust" ability, which she believed was causing her to become thirsty for blood and raw foods. Desiree, to Grace's dismay, informed her that there was no way to stop the bloodlust.Category:Claymore Category:Grace's sacrifices